I'm a Freak? Tell Me What's New!
by Day Dreamerz Rule
Summary: Logan tries to be hero to a girl in a Canadian bar, but finds out she can hold her own. Many questions arise when her alterego reminds everyone too much of Jean! No pairing at the moment!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a Freak? Tell Me What's New!**

**Author's Note: If you don't like OC's, then get the heck out of here while you can! This was originally a Xmen Evolution story, but I couldn't picture that Logan cussing or drinking… plus who doesn't love Hugh Jackman?**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, don't own any of this except for me character, Keita**

**Why the retarded title: Because I couldn't think of a better one!**

**What's the timeline: Jean and Scott are dead, but Xavier went to Narnia and back (instead of Muir island), another words, he lived and wasn't killed by Jean, he just was MIA for a good part of X3.**

**Chapter 1**

Once upon a time, there was a point of my life where I wasn't always considered a freak. There was a time when I was just called a freak by my peers for just being a nerd, and I just danced to the rhythm of my own drum.

But in my freshman year of high school, my life was completely changed. Instead of being the optional freak in school, I became a permanent one when my mutation emerged in front of the school. I was expelled from my school, and had to move to another school, where the teasing was even worse. Not only would I get teased by all the cool kids, but I 'd also be teased by the other mutant kids for not using my own mutation to defend myself, because I was already told if I used them I would be expelled from another school.

Soon I was skipping classes, and luckily my mutation saved my grades, because it allowed me to pick things up so fast. I could learn a whole lesson by just reading the textbook in five minutes. The band teacher loved this fact, and I was soon playing piano for the band. I finally found a clique that I half way belonged too, but the kids were always weary of me in that class.

By the time I had finished school, I had high honor roll, and was given a scholarship to college, or playing in concerts for piano pieces. Plus, I had been almost normal. It would be a fresh start, but I didn't like the spotlight. It was one of those things I just didn't want. Actually, I didn't know what to do with my life just then.

When my parents found out I had turned down everything I had been offered, they kicked me out of the house. My family called me a freak and I was disowned, leaving me with nothing but the stuff I sneaked out of my parent's house. True, I could have stolen the car, but I just decided to take enough for a few things and go up to Canada's wilderness to get my life in order and figure out what I wanted to do with it.

It had been a month since graduation, and I was in Canada's wilderness trying to see what some people found so nice about it. I was quickly finding out I was not the outdoorsy type, and so I would just go into towns to talk to people. So far, I had met two other mutants, and their two views were so different from mine, that neither one helped.

After meeting the last one, I decided to move on to another city, so he wouldn't follow me. He seemed to think mutants were superior to everyone, and that the mutants should rule the humans. I had a feeling I would be meeting him again, but for the meantime mileage meant comfort.

Like many of the other cheap bars, it gave me the opportunity to sneak a meal and some beer as well. The beer helped my mutation, as far-fetched as it seemed. But this bar had a cage match going on, which gave me some entertainment. From what I was hearing in the stands, it seemed that this guy was ripping them off of their money. He was a freak of nature to last so long in the cage with so much abuse and still win.

I watched this man in the cage win and win again. Soon I was distracted by an old man,

"How much, girly?" he put his hand on my shoulder. I hated it when they did that,

"I'm not interested, thanks," he kept his hand there,

"I promise I'll make it worth your while," he started to drag me into a room, and I started to call out, hoping someone would help. No one came to help, and he locked the door, "Nowhere to run, sweetheart,"

In about five minutes, I had his ass whipped, and he was on the floor knocked out cold. I heard footsteps advancing closer, so I grabbed a hundred dollar bill and unbolted the door to leave. It was the fighter from the cage,

"You're okay?" I looked at him with a glare,

"Don't stereotype me with the rest of those cute little damsels in distress. Please, I'd rather be thrown into a ravine, and left there butt naked to find my way out again," I shoved him out of the way, and went to leave on my modest motorcycle, when the man from the cage grabbed me by the arm,

"You did that?" I shrugged,

"Why not? He was going to take advantage of me. It was self defense on my part,"

"Why did you think I got out of the cage? I distinctly heard a plea for help from a girl being dragged away,"

"Well, no one came to rescue me… so I saved myself. Simple stuff, really,"

"What escapes my grasp is you bag the guy in five minutes, which was enough time for me to finish my match and grab my money, but a skinny kid like you knocked out a drunk man in the same amount of time," I smiled,

"Those date rape lessons did help out then," I pulled myself out of his grab and left the bar before he could talk to me anymore. I hated it when a person could tell you were a mutant before they even knew you. They look at you like a typical freak. But with that man it wasn't that. He didn't look like he saw me as a freak. The reason I was irritated with him was his sarcasm.

I turned around and went back into the bar. He was still standing there with a smirk on his face, "Wipe that look off your face," the man looked still looked pleasantly amused, "You're a mutant aren't you?" he silently nodded,

"You surprised?"

"No, if you can figure out I'm a mutant that quick. Then I can't be that far behind, right?"

"Good point," there was an awkward silence, "Why don't I buy you something to eat somewhere far away?"

"Why not? I was going to leave soon anyhow, especially after that _rescue_ mission," I said sarcastically,

"Funny… You have a ride?" he asked seriously,

"Of course I do, how else would I come out here without it? I'll be ready in about an hour,"

"Good, because I can take a few more fights tonight,"

"You're crazy, but I'll be back in an hour," I left on my motorcycle to get back to the camp I had made around ten minutes away from the city. I found the spring and took a quick bath. I dried off quickly and packed as quickly as possible. Although it was insensible to be wearing five sweatshirts and a winter coat at the same time, I needed the space in my bags to pack the rest of the things I salvaged from my former home.

I rolled into the parking lot a few minutes late, just so that way the man would be ready to go. As soon as I pulled in, some motorcycle lights were shining in my face. She was momentarily blind, but she quickly got over it as the man took the lead. It was about fifteen minutes until they reached the next town, which they stopped at a local pub,

"Cold?"

"It gets chilly at night, yes?" I pulled off the coat and three of the five sweat shirts,

"Let's go in," we came into a nice family restaurant, and we were seated at a booth. He ordered for both of us and while we waited, he said, "I'm sorry we started off on the wrong foot. I'm Logan," I shook his hand,

"I'm Keita, and thanks for coming to save me," we started to talk, and he said,

"So exactly what are your abilities as a mutant?"

"Well, I have many different abilities. I learn things very quickly, have a healing factor, heightened senses, heightened reflexes, among other things. It's sort of like I learn as I go. I see you have an obvious healing factor, and heightened senses, anything else?"

"Good eye, kid. Well, I've got an advantage over you, that you can't get, and I'm thinking we'd probably be kicked out of the restaurant if I showed you," Of course, as soon as he said it, I knew I wanted to know right then and right there, however, he minded if we got kicked out. I had forgotten to mention to him that I hadn't eaten any real food in years, so I just politely picked at the food. When he noticed I really wasn't eating it, he said, "Kid, eat it. I'm not paying for you to have eaten a tenth of it,"

"Who said _I _wouldn't pay for it? Besides, you ordered for me, and I really didn't want any food to begin with," he glared,

"Why didn't you just say that at the beginning? Give me the rest of your food, I'll eat it. I just assumed you were like Marie," he grabbed my plate, "So, if you can afford a meal, then why do you look like a homeless kid?" I sighed,

"Let's just say my parents and I had a few disagreements when I graduated, which left me to resort taking some money and running," I said quietly,

"They kicked you out for being a mutant?" he asked curiously,

"Hell no! No, I've been a mutant since my freshman year. No, they were mad I didn't take any of my scholarships or job offers after graduation. They decided to kick me out after that. So now I'm in Canada trying to find out what I want to do,"

"Well, why did you turn down those job offers? You could easily switch jobs again,"

"Playing piano is nice to express emotions and such, but I don't think I could do it all the time. I don't want to lose my love for it,"

"You, a piano player? Considering you whipped a full grown man's ass I don't see why they didn't give you a scholarship in that department,"

"I didn't really participate at school. Let's put it this way: I was expelled from my first high school when my mutation emerged. The next one threatened me if I used any form of my mutation, I would be kicked out. So, when the kids picked on me for being a mutant, I couldn't stick up for myself. When the mutants from the school found this out, they started to pick on me too. So I didn't get much of a chance to show off my abilities, thank you," Logan paused a moment to mull this over,

"How come the other mutants weren't threatened as much to not use their powers?" I told him in a whisper,

"There's didn't endanger the lives of others. You have your abilities that are deadly, so are some of mine," he looked at her dead in the eye,

"You don't have these, do you?" he partially retracted his claws so I could see them. I jumped out of the booth from shock. The people looked at me strangely, but I went to sit back down,

"Wasn't expecting that… No, I don't. Tell me, are the whites of my eyes starting to turn black?" He looked at my eyes again,

"Actually they look a little grey,"

"Great, I need a meal soon, before I go crazy psycho. It was nice talking to you Logan, and if you ever see me again with the whites of my eyes black, run," I put the hundred dollar bill I had filched from the dirty guy on the table and ran out the door. This wasn't good, I hadn't thought about it being preoccupied with packing my things. I grabbed my motorcycle, and started drive to the wilderness.

My prayers were answered when I heard some deer in the brush. Luckily, it was timed well enough my abilities were being enhanced while I still had my head. I tracked the deer for awhile, and then lunged for one. I had been successful, and I pushed it down to the ground. Sadly, I had broken one of its legs, and I couldn't let it go back into the wild. So, I let my crazy psycho self go loose, so I didn't have to see the poor deer die. I would gain control after my psycho self had gotten enough blood, and I wouldn't have to do it again for awhile.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm a Freak? Tell Me What's New!**

**Author's Note: If you don't like OC's, then get the heck out of here while you can! This was originally an Xmen Evolution story, but I couldn't picture that Logan cussing or drinking… plus who doesn't love Hugh Jackman?**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, don't own any of this except for me character, Keita**

**Chapter 2**

Once I had control again, I saw that my crazy self had killed the deer quickly and quietly, which relieved me a bit from the guilt of killing it. I sighed. I had actually enjoyed Logan's company, and hadn't really asked him his stand point about mutants. Of course, it was better than killing someone in my crazy form, however. I went back to my motorcycle to find a card sitting on the top of the seat, along with my hundred dollar bill.

I read the card, _Xavier's School for the Gifted _the title seemed very familiar, and I figured I could find Logan there. I thought about it a second… wasn't that where I got one of the scholarships from? I couldn't remember for sure, but I figured it would be another fun road trip.

I grabbed my battered CD player and put in a pocket, and blared My Chemical Romance through the headphones. I went through Canada enjoying the sights, and took my time going to New York. Once I got there, I bought a map and went off of it to find the school. I entered a huge estate with a giant mansion, and scratched my head. Surely this wasn't the right place. As I stopped and looked at my map again, a woman with white hair walked up to me,

"Anything I can help you with?" she asked. I showed her the map,

"I'm looking for Xavier's School for the Gifted. Do you know where it is?" she smiled,

"This is Xavier's School for the Gifted. My name is Ororo, or Storm. How may I help you?" I shook her hand,

"I'm Keita. Umm… I met a guy by the name of Logan, and he gave me this card. Is he anywhere around here?" she laughed,

"You beat him home. Would you like a tour of the grounds anyhow?" I had a nagging feeling I should leave, but was curious enough to say yes. Storm started off with the house itself, and then described the school. When we went inside a man wheeled up to us,

"Ororo, so this is our visitor,"

"Yes, Keita, this is Charles Xavier, Professor, this is Keita,"

"I believe we gave you a scholarship to come here once, did we not?" I blushed,

"I knew I had heard the name before. I'm sorry; I wasn't ready to commit to a school yet when you asked. In fact, I'm still not sure. I just came here because Logan gave me a card. I didn't realize this was a mutant school when you gave me the scholarship,"

"Ahh, I see. Well, I'm glad you came anyway. Please enjoy your visit to the school. We could always use some new students with talent,"

"What's your talent Keita?" Ororo asked me,

"Would you be willing to play us a piece? We have a piano down the corridor," I shrugged,

"Sure why not?" they showed me the piano, "I don't have any sheet music with me at the moment, so I'll just go from my head. Sorry if I screw up," Luckily this was a nice piano, and it would be a little more forgiving then a crappy school one. I started to play "Hollow Bastion Arranged" from the Kingdom Hearts game.

As I played, I realized how much I missed playing almost every day. I had missed a few notes, but for the most part, it still sounded good. I was impressed I remembered most of the notes, and when I finished playing, I noticed there were more hand claps than the initial amount of people in the room.

Many were asking for lessons, and luckily the professor bailed me out, "She's just here for a tour, let her finish please," the kids uttered a few darns and I hope she stays. After I was finished with the tour, the professor added, "If you'd like to stay for awhile, we'd be pleased to have you. Whenever you want to leave, you can,"

"That actually sounds nice. I don't really care for the outdoors, so I think this will work out great for me. Or at least, for awhile…"

"Ororo, why don't you help her get her stuff up to her room? She can share with Marie," Ororo nodded,

"Well, let's get your stuff," we went down to the motorcycle, and I showed her the trunk, "Hopefully we'll get this all in one trip. Perhaps we should recruit another person to help us," she waved to a boy, "Bobby, would you help us carry Keita's things?" I smiled and we shook hands,

"Call me Iceman," I smiled, "You must be the new kid who can play the piano," I laughed,

"I'm glad I'm good for one thing," he smiled and took an armful of stuff for me, while Ororo and I took an armful too. Nothing was left in the trunk,

"Bobby, Keita's Rogue's new roommate,"

"That's nice. Rogue and I are going out," he pointed out. We got up to my new room,

"Just to clarify, I'm not permanently going to be here most likely,"

"Oh, well, I hope you change your mind," we entered the room and I laid my stuff out on my new bed. It wasn't all that much, but it helped me keep sane out in the wilderness when I was ready to go back home. A girl with brown hair and two white streaks came in,

"You're my new roommate?" I smiled,

"Yeah, I'm Keita,"

"I'm Marie, just call me Rogue," We shook hands, and I noticed the gloves. They were a unique style that I liked,

"Bobby and I were leaving, so you can get to know each other. Perhaps I'll see you at dinner," I began to unpack my things,

"Want me to help?"

"Yeah, sure, but I don't have much to unpack,"

"That's okay, when I first came here, all I had was a backpack and the clothes on my back, so you're one up on me,"

"I suppose so,"

"Aww, this is such a cute picture. What are your brother and sister's name?" she had the picture of my family in her hands,

"Oh, well, that's Kamilla, she's thirteen, and Kail is only nine. Kamilla is a monster, but Kail is a cute little kid still. I'm sure that will end soon," Rogue laughed,

"I wish I had such a nice family," I quickly said,

"My parents kicked me out when I graduated," and that shut her up momentarily, while I took off all my sweatshirts and finished unpacking,

"You want to wear something else? I have some stuff you could borrow,"

"Yeah… most of my stuff is worn out from the constant wear and tear of hiking and stuff," she pulled out some clothes,

"There are some really cute single guys here. Make sure to impress them," she said with a wink. I changed into a sweater and skirt with some long boots and brushed my hair out, I felt so much cleaner and civil, "Wow, you're really cute, I wouldn't have known under those sweatshirts and jeans,"

"Thanks, you must be cute too, because these fit me really well,"

"Let's go, I'm starving,"

"I'm not too hungry," I had just had a meal off another deer the other day,

"Well, I'll just introduce you then, almost everyone is down there right now," we went downstairs and I was introduced to a lot of the people my age. When we were about to go upstairs, Storm tapped me on the shoulder,

"The Professor would like to speak with you," I nodded, and she led me to where the Professor was,

"So, Keita, I see Marie lent you some of her clothes,"

"Yeah, she helped me unpack too. Is there a reason you needed me?"

"Yes. You see, at the school, we have to be open about our powers, or well, at least to me. If you're not, then I'll wait for you to tell me the truth. Would you be willing to tell me yours?"

"Okay, I think you're smart enough to know the major flaw," the Professor smiled,

"Yes, but I don't think it's a flaw, but I want to hear you say it instead of me,"

"Well, okay… my body is pretty much heightened in any way thinkable, but I need blood instead of food. If I don't get blood, well, I go all crazy psycho,"

"This is the part I'm not completely clear on. What do you mean by crazy psycho?"

"Well, the whites of my eyes start to turn to black, which means I need blood. When that happens everything starts to heighten more. I get faster, stronger, I can see better, but if I don't get the blood in time, I just lose all control. It's like this person comes out, and all it wants is blood. Once it's fulfilled, I gain control again. Usually, I wake up with whatever it was that I got blood out of dead in my arms,"

"Have you ever killed anyone?" the Professor asked me,

"Nope, I usually just had a deer's blood or something like that, and I try not to kill, but that doesn't always happen. When I sometimes break the animal's leg, I let my crazy self make the quick kill. When I wake up, the animal is usually dead in my arms. I hate doing it, but I'm just putting the animal out of its misery,"

"Then tell me, are blood transfusions just as effective?" I thought about it,

"I have no idea, but I bet it would be a lot easier,"

"Then I believe, we can end that by just getting you transfusions, we help you out, but you have to train with us," I frowned,

"Don't forget, I'm not sure if I want to stay here. I'm just taking it all in until Logan gets here. I didn't get a proper talk with him last time, and I want to end it right,

"In the meantime, make yourself comfortable at the mansion. You haven't seen the training room yet; it's something to behold. I hear you don't have many left in your possession, so I'll have Ororo get you some new clothes. Have a nice night, Keita," she left to go back to her room, and found Rogue there,

"You going to go to bed soon?" I saw she had a night gown set out for me that was quite cute, but I quickly said,

"No, my mutation allows me a lot less sleep then the average person. Besides, I do have some pjs of my own," she shrugged,

"Well, if that's the case, could you cover for me? Bobby and I…" she trailed off,

"Oh yeah, no problem. I might go to the cafeteria or something to see if anyone's up, but mum's the word," she smiled,

"Thanks a lot, Keita," I mumbled,

"No problem I owe you as it is," she then left quietly, and I dressed into my pajamas. Knowing I still had a few hours before I would be tired at all, I decided to venture out while there was anyone else awake.

I ventured to the cafeteria and saw food on the table. I realized that I missed eating food. Sure, I could stomach a bite or two, but I got seriously sick if I had anymore than that. With the thought of the food in my head, I left the room, finding my way to the piano room again.

I looked at the piano, and saw the ageless Heart and Soul music on the stand. I chuckled softly, and tinkled away the melody known by all, even if they don't know the lyrics, or can't even play the piano. It quickly brought me back to my family…

_"Keita, please!" I chuckled,_

_"All right Kail, but for the last time. Pretty soon you're going to have to learn a new piece," I sat next to Kail on the piano bench, and he started to play Heart and Soul on the piano with pride on his face. I sighed and started to play the bottom part._

I can hear us playing now. Wait, that's real playing… I saw a man with blonde hair and blue eyes sitting next to me playing the bottom part now. I stopped playing from just noticing he was there, and he looked up at me,

"I'm sorry, it's one song I can play. You seemed a bit lonely, so I figured I would join. The name's Warren," we shook hands,

"My name's Keita. I was just thinking about my little brother. We used to play this song together,"

"I hear you can play more than Heart and Soul," I smiled,

"I suppose so, but classics are always more fun," I played "The Entertainer" quick,

"I see, so what's your mutation?"

"Heightened senses, that sort of thing,"

"Like Logan?"

"No, not really. It's quite a long story to tell. What's yours?"

"Apparently those eyes haven't been too improved," he said with a smile, and I then realized he had two giant snow white wings on his back,

"Wow, that's cool. I wish my gift was such a pretty thing like that," he looked a little uncomfortable, "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, I'm just not used to talking about it,"

"Honestly, who is? Everyone wants us to hide it, and pretty soon, we're doing ridiculous things to hide it,"

"Really, you had that problem? You're so pretty, and look human to me," I blushed

"Well, let's just say I was freak to them beforehand, and then after my mutation emerged… Let's just say I never got along with anyone at school after that,"

"I see," he looked at me, "Well, it was nice meeting you, Keita. I'll let you get back to your thoughts," we shook hands,

"Yes, it was nice to meet you Warren," with that, he left, and I sat there at the piano thinking… What am I doing here? I looked at the piano keys and sighed. There was no way I was going back to see my brother and sister, not when my parents were there. I took a deep breath, and when I finished, I felt like the thoughts about my family were gone with it.

I figured I would take advantage of free facilities and take a shower. God knows I could probably use a hair cut too…


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm a Freak? Tell Me What's New!**

**Author's Note: What am I to say? Other than I beg of ye to review! Of course, they don't mention Nightcrawler in the third movie; I'm going to add him anyhow.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, don't own any of this except for me character, Keita**

**Chapter 3**

I walked up to my room not seeing another person on the stairs, realizing it was starting to get late, it was almost eleven. As I entered the room, she grabbed the pj's and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

I started taking the shower when I realized I didn't own any shampoo of any sort. I figured Rogue wouldn't mind if I stole some of hers and began to scrub viciously, hoping that I would get rid of some of the anxiety of being in the Xavier mansion. Perhaps it was the noxious fumes from the shampoo, but it was working temporarily.

I got out of the shower and put my pajamas on and started to bush out my unruly black hair. I was borrowing Rogue's brush, and it was working overtime to try and manage the hair. Only going through with a brush which had lost most of its plastic bristles from being slammed on in the trunk door with all my other stuff was not exactly the best way to brush your hair. I finally combed it out to find my hair had grown quite considerably, and that it was broken off in places.

I walked out of the bathroom to find Rogue and Bobby sitting in the room quite alarmed that I had barged out. They had both shielded their eyes out of politeness,

"It's ok, I'm fully clothed," I said sarcastically and they turned around and blushed, and then Bobby left the room after telling Rogue good night, "Have a nice night?" she smiled and nodded, "You have a pair of scissors?" it took her a moment to realize what I was asking,

"No, don't cut you're hair, it's so pretty!" she said as she observed my hair,

"I don't want to hack it off or anything, just a trim," I said as I looked at the ugly ends,

"Well, I guess so, but I'm doing it, because there's no way you can see the back and cut it at the same time," she rummaged through some of her things and found a pair of scissors that were very small, but they would do the job,

"Just cut what needs to be cut, I don't need anymore than that," I sat down on a desk chair while she snipped over a bucket. After about fifteen minutes she announced she was finished and I went to look in a mirror. She probably took off an inch to make sure it was even, and it was still right below the shoulder blades. After it would be completely dry, it would have a slight curl, so it would be shorter, "Thanks Rogue, I needed that,"

"Yeah, no problem, except I probably didn't do a very good job," she yawned, which game me a cue. I figured I would go to bed around one,

"I'm going to leave for a bit so you can sleep. Good night Rogue,"

"Good night Keita," I went out the door, and went downstairs and headed for the library to find a book to read at night. I browsed the titles and picked up Pandora by Anne Rice. I went to a nearby couch to start reading.

When I heard a clock strike one, I decided to go and sleep. When I got there, I saw Rogue fast asleep, and I silently got into bed. Before I knew it, the nightmares were coming again.

_"Pandora, open the box… you know you want to… it will make you strong…" I shook my head at the figure in the darkness. I wouldn't open it unless I had to, as a last resort. The figure became agitated, "Look, I'm telling you now, OPEN THE BOX!"_

_It came out of the shadows and grabbed my arm. I screamed and tried to shake it, when I couldn't, I realized it was myself, and I screamed again. The other self had an evil look to it, it's teeth were long and sharp, and it's strength was more than I could bear. It's hair was straight, and it's eyes..._

"Keita! Wake up!" Rogue was standing over my bed, and I saw sunlight over her shoulder,

"Yeah? What's wrong?" Rogue looked at me with concern,

"You started moving and screaming in your sleep. I was yelling at you to wake up for the past two minutes. You're lucky no one else noticed, or you would have a ton of people looking over you in your bed,

"Sorry for scaring you. Just an old nightmare, with an added twist from last night's read," she looked at me with concern,

"You sure that's all it is?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. You gone to breakfast yet?" she shook her head,

"I was waiting for you, I wanted to introduce you to a few more people," I stared at her some more,

"There's more?"

"Oh yeah, you saw a lot last night, but you've got a lot more to go. One of them got here early this morning," I gave a long sniff,

"It's Logan, isn't it?"

"Yeah! How'd you know?" I smiled,

"I can smell him, he must been close to our room or something,"

"Yeah, he said hi to me already. I have some more clothes picked out for you, but Storm says she's getting you some today,"

"Thanks, you can go ahead. I'll be down in a moment," she left, and I got dressed into a pair of her jeans and a pretty black top that I wouldn't wear usually, but I didn't want to offend her. She even brought out another pair of boots for me to wear, but they were black, and they weren't as long as the previous pair. I brushed out my hair quick and headed downstairs.

The kitchen was full of people, and I just stood there with Rogue while she introduced me to a lot of people. Of course, it got old quick looking at all the food, so I left to go to the piano room again.

Once again there was no music, so I started to play again from memory. I started to play "On Eagle's Wings" by Michael Joncas. I started to sing along with it,

"You who dwell in the shelter of the Lord, who abide in his shadow for life, say to the Lord: "My refuge, my rock in whom I trust!" And he will raise you up on eagle's wings, bear you on the breath of dawn, make you to shine like the sun, and hold you in the palm of his hand," I kept going all the way through the end, when I heard a couple of people behind me clapping,

"That vas beautiful," I looked around to see a man who was completely blue,

"Thanks, it's one of my favorites. My name's Keita, what's yours?"

"Kurt Vagner, but at the circus I was called the incredible Nightcrawler!" we shook hands, which by my count was the millionth time this morning,

"Perhaps sometime I'll play you some more songs, but for now, I better find Rogue," I got up and realized other people were staring at me. I pushed my way through the crowd to find Rogue again. She had left the kitchen, so I was stuck asking people where she was, and being drug around momentarily by other people, and then slipping away again, before they realized I was gone.

I stepped outside to look, when I saw Logan there smirking at me, "Glad you made it," I scowled,

"I got here before you, didn't I?"

"Good point," he smiled, and then touched my hair, "I didn't know you had such pretty hair, it was all in an ugly ponytail, and it was all ratty," he said sarcastically,

"Hmmm… yeah… about that… you can't really talk about hair,"

"You mean you don't like it?" he asked with more sarcasm,

"No! I would never say that! Anyhow, you seen Rogue? I'm looking for her," he stood there a moment listening to everything,

"I believe you can find her in the pool. I'd take a swimming suit if I were you, because you'll be pushed in at first sight from the sounds of it,"

"We'll see about that… Thank you Logan… for giving me the card… It's a very nice place, and I think the Professor can help me," he paused for a moment, not knowing what to do,

"You're welcome, kid," I walked to the backyard and went over to the pool area,

"Rogue? Where are you?" she finally answered,

"Over here in the pool!" she waved in her swimsuit on the edge of the other side of the pool, "Hey Keita, want to join?" I shook my head,

"I'm not the swimming type, really. Perhaps later,"

"How about now?" Two people from the mansion, she thought one of them was Peter, tried to force her into the pool. Much to their surprise, I reversed the effect by using sheer brute power. I folded my arms,

"Yeah, I think I'll go find something else to do…" I left in a hurry when I noted the boys wanted revenge. I went back inside when I bumped into Ororo,

"Keita, I'm going to go get you some clothes and some shampoo and such. Is there anything else you will need while I'm out to get things?" I thought a moment,

"Could you possibly get me some sheet music, and some starter books? I believe I could teach some kids at the mansion,"

"Does this mean you're staying?" she looked at me sternly,

"I suppose so… for the time being,"

"Welcome to the school then. I will look for some sheet music while I get you some clothes. Anything else that you could possibly want?" I thought again, and then I smirked,

"Yeah, could you pick me out a swimming suit?"

"Go ahead and borrow someone else's for the time being, but I will get you one of those as well,"

"Thanks. I promise to pay you back one day,"

"Nonsense, the Professor is paying for this," I looked at her sternly,

"I'm _not _a charity case. I promise to pay it back, _all _of it," I walked away before she could say more. I walked coincidentally into my room and picked my book up, and started to read the book again. Pandora… why was that in my dream all of a sudden? All the time I have that dream… and it's never been that clear, that vivid. Why? Well, there was one way to get an answer.

I went out of my room once again and searched for the Professor. It seemed he knew I was looking for him because in ten minutes I found him,

"Uh… Professor? Could I speak to you in private?"

"Sure Keita, right this way," he pulled me over into a nearby classroom, "Do you need…"

"No, it's only been a day or so. No, I was going to ask you to do me a favor. See, I keep having this nightmare, and last night it just kind of got so much more vivid, that it really scared me. Could you possibly be able to tell me what it means?" he thought about it for a moment,

"Well, if it scared you that much, I can take a look. I'm surprised you trust me. When I find it, it may be a bit different than you remembered it. Is that okay?" I nodded my head, "Just come closer and try to relax," I did as told, and he put his hands on each side of my head. Suddenly the dream was coming back,

_I was walking in an old graveyard, in the full moon. I stopped as a big old willow tree was in my path. A dark figure stood under the tree enough to not be seen. It said in a low, seductive whisper,_

_"Pandora, come and open the box. It's so pretty on the outside, don't you want to see what's on the inside?" I shook my head violently. I did NOT want to open the box,_

_"Why not, Pandora?" the voice said a little irritated, "It'll make you so much stronger!" It was more tempting that time, but I still shook my head no, "Pandora, do it!" I cowered a little by the venom in the voice, "PANDORA, I'M NOT ASKING, OPEN THE BOX!" the figure burst from the shade and grabbed me, and I cried out in pain._

_I wrestled the creature when its face was shown in the moon, and I screamed in fright,_

_"What Pandora, scared of little old me?" it pinned me to the ground, "Don't you recognize me?" I looked at the look-a-like of me. It had long black hair, fanged teeth, and it seemed to be so beautiful and scary at the same time, that it wasn't real. Then I whispered a "No!" when I saw the whites of it's eyes black and it's irises ice blue, "Yes, it is me! You've locked me away unless you want me to do your dirty work. I don't know how many deer I've killed for you, but it ends NOW! OPEN THE BOX!"_

I was on the floor cringing in pain from the encounter,

"Professor, I… I've never seen it so vivid and that creature so intellectual before. What do I do?"

"Tell me, do you know that creature?" I gulped,

"Yes, it's my crazy psycho self."

**DUN DUN DUN! THE PLOT THICKENS! Oh, I am so proud of myself on this chapter! I finished it in a day, w00t! Any suggestions/comments are wanted, and if you just want to tell me you rode your unillamacorn yesterday, tell me that too, because I want reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm a Freak? Tell Me What's New!**

**Author's Note: I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! YOU SENT ME 3 REVIEWS IN A NIGHT! hugs everyone I will try and update this as fast as possible. Problem is I'm not exactly sure what's going to happen this chapter, it's going to unroll into a good one like the previous did hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: Look, don't rub it in… I made up Keita, however…**

**Chapter 4**

"Keita, if that's the case; I believe it's an alter-ego inside your head,"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not necessarily. However, it's angry at you for not letting it out. Tell me why did it call you Pandora?"

"I'm not sure. But see… I was reading a book called Pandora by Anne Rice last night, and I had that dream, and that was the first time it mentioned Pandora," the Professor considered a moment before he said,

"Do you know what Pandora's Box is?"

"Yeah, wasn't it in some mythology that it was a box given to Pandora, but she couldn't open it. Curiosity got the better of her, and she opened it. It caused havoc and chaos, right?" he nodded,

"I'm glad you know your mythology. Yes that's correct. So what box did she want you to open?"

"She wanted me to let her take control of my body. I guess in a way it's opening a box… Professor, I won't release that thing anywhere. From my knowledge it's vicious. What do I do? Can you help me get rid of it?"

"You say it releases itself from lack of blood?"

"Yeah, it gets to be so strong that it can overpower me, because I get weak without the blood. It would die if I didn't get the blood, so it has to have it, and usually it gets it quickly, because there's nothing else for it to do in the wilderness. I try to get the blood before that happens though,"

"Then we must make sure you get your transfusions. I'll try and think of a way to help you with this. But for now, you'll be okay, I believe," he left on a light note, "Just don't be throwing Xmen into the pool, okay?" I grinned,

"Well, I guess so, but tell them the same thing goes for them too," he chuckled,

"All right, just tell me when you need some, and I'll get it for you,"

"Get what?" Logan had entered the room,

"None of your business. I think I'm going to go take a nap, I'm a little tired, wake me up if you need me for something," I walked out of the room, but before I was far away, I heard,

"What was that about?" Logan asked. Knowing the Professor would know if I eaves-dropped, I decided to go and take that nap. When I got up to the room, I wrote, "Don't wake me up, Rogue, until after lunch," and left it on her bed. I fell asleep almost instantly.

I woke up around 12:30 and saw a note that Rogue was at lunch on the night table, and that she'd swing by when she finished. I looked around and saw that Ororo had indeed bought me some clothes. It was a lot of clothes too, and surprisingly all in my size and style. On the side of the mountain of clothes were a stack of sheet music about my level, and some beginner books. And of course, there was the swimming suit. I looked at it in disgust.

I forgot to mention I wanted a one piece, but now I was stuck with a bikini, and I was going to use it if I ever wanted to swim. How the Professor allowed it, I wasn't about to ask. When I put it back down, there was a hesitant knock on the door,

"Come in, I'm up!" she opened the door,

"Oh wow! Storm must have been busy,"

"Who?" I asked confused,

"Oh, Ororo's code name is Storm. I didn't realize you didn't know," she looked at my stuff, "May I?" I nodded and she looked through the new clothes, "Wow, she did really well, I think these will look great on you! Wait… what's this?" she had found the bikini, "I'm envious! They only let me get a tankini. Let's go celebrate in the pool. I'll go tell Bobby, Kitty, and possibly Peter, and you can put your swim suit on in the meantime," I raised an eyebrow at her as she left.

I went into the bathroom to put it on, and found that I was not comfortable with having such a ridiculous thing on. I went back into the bedroom; I was looking for one of my old t-shirts. I found one as they came into the room, and quickly put it on,

"Come on, Keita, you can't look bad in it," Kitty said,

"I burn easily," I quickly made up. They didn't really buy it, but they didn't really care either. As we entered the pool, Peter picked me up as I was off guard,

"Payback time!" and he threw me in. Luckily, I had grabbed his arm at the last second, and pulled him in too. I laughed as I resurfaced and he did too, "I think it's time I stop throwing you into the pool. Both times I've fallen in, and you've only been in it once," he said thoughtfully,

"Yes, but now I have a swimming suit," and I splashed him,

"Hey!" I quickly swam down before he could start splashing it back in my face. Rogue, Bobby, and Kitty had gotten in, and I swam towards them. As I swam, I could feel the shirt had ripped when I had brought Peter in with me.

As I emerged, I pulled the hair out of my face, and they stared at me,

"Man, you can hold your breath," Kitty exclaimed,

"Really? Well, I used to live at the local pool when I was little. I guess it helped,"

"You want to play a game of chicken?" (Okay, I don't know if this is the right name, but this is what I call it) Rogue asked,

"Sure, but I'll play winner, because I don't hold back," Kitty went on Peter's shoulders while Rogue went on top of Bobby's. Rogue was quite vicious, and Kitty went down within a minute. Peter beckoned me onto his shoulders,

"I would advise taking the shirt off. She'll pull you down with that," I ignored him,

"Just make sure you don't tip over, I can withstand her pulling me down," he chuckled,

"You don't know my mutation do you?" a few bubbles came from where he was standing, and I noticed that his legs were completely metal, "My codename is Colossus," and he charged towards Bobby, and they charged towards us.

Rogue had some good moves, and was trying to pull me over, and got a good grab on my shirt. She started to pull, and it started to rip some more, but she couldn't put me in the water. As soon as it ripped completely down the back, I grabbed the end of it and pulled. Much to rogue's surprise she flew into the water, and I did a victory splash.

Logan walked up to the pool and said, "All five of you are wanted by the Professor for a session," everyone groaned,

"Hey, I didn't say I was looking forward to it either. Come on, let's go!" the others started getting out of the pool, and Logan pulled me over to the side, "The Professor also said if you weren't up to it, you didn't have to go,"

"Go to what?" Logan walked away,

"It's better not to know, go get dry. I don't think you want to go to a session wearing _that,_" I glared at his back and went up to my room to change into some dry clothes, trying to avoid people's stares at my bikini,

"What do I need to wear?" I asked Rogue as I looked through my stuff,

"Just wear something down to the changing room, because we wear suits," Rogue said as she went into the bathroom,

"Excuse me! What did I sign up to do?" Rogue laughed from behind the door,

"Sessions are in the danger room, and anything can happen in there," she came back out quickly dressed and brushing her hair, "Put your hair into a ponytail, you don't want it to get singed,"

"WHAT!" she pushed me in the bathroom with my clothes,

"It's not that bad, just get dressed!" I changed into a black Gothic Lolita tank top and jeans with some socks and my old battered pair of boots. I opened the door, "Grab your brush and a ponytail holder on the way out," and she practically dragged me down the stairs, "You haven't been down here before, so just follow me," and then we went into an elevator, and she signaled for basement level.

What I expected the basement to be and what was really there blew me away. I kept staring and then I felt a tug on my arm,

"Come on Keita, we've got to go, and I don't want to rip your arm out of your socket," we went down to the changing room, and I was given a leather suit, I just stared at it, "They're much more comfortable then they look," so I thought what the hey and put it on.

I went with Rogue and Kitty into a huge empty room and saw Peter, Logan, Bobby, Nightcrawler, Angel, Hank McCoy from the government, and Ororo. Then I heard Professor Xavier,

"Today we have an addition to the team, and Hank was able to be here today, so make sure to watch both their backs. Today, we are working on teamwork. Get to the intersection of main and 4th Avenue," All of a sudden, we were on an old broke down street. In about a minute, there were fifteen robots, then add twenty more, and then we were quickly surrounded by robots in each and every direction,

"Don't split up!" Storm yelled, and I heard Wolverine mutter,

"These are the times when I miss Cyclops the most," and he began to cut down the robots with his claws. Everyone proceeded to defeating robots, and we gradually were heading to an intersection street. Of course, I didn't have to do much, because the other Xmen were already doing an excellent job. Rogue and I just watched their backs and we took out any robots that snuck up on the team.

We moved up the street, and I found out we were only at 8th Avenue. I sighed, this was going to be a lot of work. As we got to the Main Street, most of the Xmen seemed to not be tiring, except for Kitty, who had been running around and phasing through every robot to disrupt it. Storm yelled,

"Keita, try and take Shadowcat's spot," and then she struck lightning again,

"Who?" I felt really dumb asking the question, but I didn't know who she was referring to,

"Kitty!" she yelled at me a little irritated. I nodded and gulped at the same time. I started to run at the robots in the front trying to take down as many as I could, though I wasn't as effective as Kitty, it would seem we were still making progress. The main problem was that the robots could retaliate against me, and so I actually had to fight them.

By the time we got to 6th Avenue, I was about tired, but I could still go on, and did. At 5th Avenue, I got sliced by a robots arm. I yelled at the pain, but I still kept going, and Shadowcat by this time was helping me go through the robots. When we got to 4th Avenue, everyone was working harder, because we were so close to the goal. The whole illusion of the street disappeared. I sighed in relief and sat down on the floor,

"Excellent work," was all the Professor had to say. I sighed and then realized the gash,

"Oh shit," the gash had been healing, but then I realized how much blood I had lost. Logan saw what I was referring to,

"You may need to go to the medical bay (isn't that what it's called?)," I realized then, that I was pretty close to unleashing the box,

"Uhh, I better find the Professor, before anything else," I yelled as loud as I could, "PROFESSOR!"

"_Yes? Just think what you want to say,"_ I blinked once or twice, and it registered,

"_Sorry, but I need a transfusion. Now,"_

"_Have Mr. McCoy take you to the Medical Bay, because I need to talk to him anyhow. By the way, cursing isn't very lady-like," _I ignored the last comment and went over to Mr. McCoy,

"Mr. McCoy, the Professor told me he wanted you to come to the Medical Bay with me,"

"Yes, right away. Sorry we hadn't properly introduced before the session," I grinned, just to hide my tension that my crazy psycho self might erupt at any moment,

"Quite alright. I already knew you were Mr. Hank McCoy of the Department of Mutant Affairs," he smiled,

"I'm glad someone recognizes me. Here we are," and the Medical Bay doors opened. The professor was already there waiting for us,

"One moment Hank. It seems Keita suffered a slight injury," and he began to look at the cut, "That's quite a cut. I wish you would have notified us earlier,"

"It wasn't a big deal Professor. I realized after we finished how serious it was, and then I yelled for you," he procured some blood, and got ready for a transfusion,

"How much blood did you lose?" he asked, and Mr. McCoy took the cue, and prepped me for the transfusion,

"I don't know really off hand. At first, I thought it was just a scratch, but it really wasn't," the Professor stuck a needle in me, and the blood started being pumped into my arm. As soon as it started, I was feeling a lot better, and pretty soon it was done,"

"Need more?" the Professor asked, and Mr. McCoy seemed not to notice the oddness to the question,

"Not for now, just promise me I won't have to do that again tomorrow," both of them smiled,

"I see you quickly found out what the rest of the Xmen think too," then Hank asked me,

"I hear you're quite the classical music fan, would you care to play me a piece after we finish talking?"

"Well, Ororo bought me some today, so I'll see if there's any there that I can play. She bought me some difficult stuff that takes some practice, but I'm pretty sure I can manage," I left the room, and I went into the changing room and changed back into my clothes, and went to go back to my room. I thumbed through the pieces until I found one I could recognize, and ran down to the piano room. I ran through it once or twice and Mr. McCoy entered the room.

I started to play the piece again with little problems in it. It kind of put me in a trance. As I finished, I saw for a brief second the face of my crazy psycho self. I jumped a little, but everyone had crowded once again into the room to clap. It was starting to get annoying, but I'm sure in a little while, they would get tired of it, and just leave me alone. I stood up and grabbed the music,

"I'll have to recommend you to the president for his parties," I blushed,

"I don't think I'm that good,"

"I assure you, you are much better than some of the people they hire. I must go, but it was a pleasure to meet you, Keita," we shook hands, and he left me. I got ambushed by the kids at the school begging for lessons,

"ALL RIGHT, MAKE A SHEET!" I yelled, and they were on all sides of me. I pushed them away in annoyance, and walked away, before they could swarm again. I realized it was about supper time for everyone, so I went to go make myself scarce in the garden. Suddenly, I saw Logan walking over to me,

"Kid, it's dinner time. You ought to go and eat,"

"Not hungry," I said. The face was still fresh in my mind,

"Kid, Rogue said you haven't eaten once since you've gotten here,"

"Who are you, my mother?" I was starting to get annoyed,

"Look, this place is one of the few places that we are treated like normal people. They care for us, and they care you haven't eaten once yet,"

"MAYBE I DON'T EAT FOOD!" I yelled,

"If you have an eating problem, the Professor can help," he said calmly,

"It's not like that. The Professor understands, I told him everything," he looked at me,

"So you're okay?" I nodded,

"I've just been having one long nightmare, and that session today didn't help. Trust me, I'm a freak, it's nothing new."

**Not the greatest, but I hurried, so I could get it done before my sis gets back home, ugh. I'm sorry if Rogue is a tad OC, and Piotr has no Russian accent, but I can't do a Russian accent! The next chapter I've been planning from the beginning… so it will hopefully be ok. I also have a question, do you want Keita paired with anyone? Review with an answer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm a Freak?!? Tell Me What's New!**

**Author's Note:**** If you don't like OC's, then get the heck out of here while you can! This was originally an Xmen Evolution story, but I couldn't picture that Logan cussing or drinking… plus who doesn't love Hugh Jackman?**

**Disclaimer:**** I'm far too young to have produced Xmen, but I did make Keita!**

**Why keep writing?:**** I don't know… I was attached to my fanfics, and realized I haven't updated this in over a year. I was going to finish Fullmetal X, however, it wasn't my favorite; it was the most popular. That and I haven't watched FMA in a long while. **

**Second Disclaimer:**** My writing has probably changed, and my plot will probably be choppy, since I did have a story set up in my head that I have now lost it… whoops…**

**Chapter 5**

A few months had passed and Keita had almost become completely comfortable with her surroundings in her new home. She hadn't bothered to let her parents know where she had gone, but had sent her little sister and brother letters every now and then to let them know she was okay, and that she would probably visit them sometime in the spring. She also put her email in there and told them they could send as many emails as they pleased.

Unfortunately, her siblings were not very responsive due to the fact that Kail was only nine, and didn't really understand how to send mail or email, and Kamilla was already a teenage monster. However, Kamilla did note in a letter that they did miss her, but her parents were in denial that they had kicked Keita out of the house. Keita was still lingering on her anger for them, and didn't bother to tell them she was taking college level classes, and in return, for classes, room, food, and everything else, she gave piano lessons to the kids at the mansion.

Actually, due to the popularity, Professor Xavier had to buy a few extra pianos to cover so many students actually practicing what their teacher assigned them. This distracted many young students, and therefore, they moved the pianos into the most remote part of the mansion.

Logan had actually volunteered to help move them, due to the fact that he could hear everything louder than everyone else, and could almost start to distinguish which student was playing what from how many notes they missed. Heck, he could probably play the songs himself, if he sat down and figured out what key played what note. He had heard how to play it many times, and many more how to not play each song.

Teaching and playing piano was only the second most important thing to Keita. Her main energy was directed towards her mutation. Anyone in the mansion could tell you she had changed a lot since coming to the mansion. Not only was she more slender and pale; she also had beauty that was so unearthly that any male was immediately attracted to her. In town the bachelors had called her "The Straightener" due to the fact that for some strange reason any gay man became inexplicably straight. Fortunately, mutants were immune to her radiant beauty. This fact explained why Keita tended to give any excuse to stay inside the mansion.

Many kids had become a fan of their teacher because she had softened up on the outside. That and she had been on the television a couple of times for performances to politicians, thanks to Mr. McCoy's connections. Whenever they had a problem, she almost always could solve it, and if not, made sure that they were okay.

Another reason the kids always listened to her was that it was obvious that her mutation had taken effect, and that she was plagued by many quirks caused by it. It soon became a rumor that she didn't eat food. When she confirmed this, they noticed how envious she became that they could eat food, and some of the kids ate their meals as fast as they could, so that they could keep her company.

Angel was always there for her when the kids got tired of missing desserts. Generally when this was the case, Angel would fly her up to the roof and talk to her. When there was good weather, and both were in the mood, Angel would pick her up and let her enjoy his gift of flight. There was the constant rumor that they were dating, but this was when there was a shortage of rumors to go around.

However, the adults of the mansion were becoming worried about her. Not only had her outward appearance changed, but she was also gaining alarming strength, agility, senses, and even was developing some mind reading abilities among other things. They knew she was gentle with the kids, but when she couldn't take it any longer, she would shut herself in her room, trying anything and everything to fight her inner demon. It was becoming more and more often, and often times, she would be knocked out for a couple of hours. Eventually it got so bad, she asked to get a private room, so that she didn't have to scare Rogue when in those strange blackouts.

Professor Xavier also would try to understand this part of her mind. He would not lock it away, knowing what would happen if it was ever unlocked accidentally. Her will power was slowing being drained, having to constantly fight her alter-ego, and it was noticeably becoming much stronger and could fight Keita for much longer periods of time. During the night it gave Keita many more frightening nightmares. Professor Xavier even went to the length and peril to let Keita unlock it in a contained atmosphere. It was a very intelligent being that seemed to be out for revenge against the world for hating and despising it… most of all it hated Keita who was keeping it locked under key.

However, Keita hid this fact from as many people as she could. She easily fooled the younger kids, but many of high school kids were slowly picking up there was something wrong from not only her actions, but from the adults. Privately, Keita felt it wouldn't be long before she would have to give in to "Pandora", but Logan was always her ray of light, always encouraging her at her lowest points, and somehow always managed to give her strength when she needed it.

She had become a member of the Xmen under the codename "Pandora", but both her and Xavier had agreed to keep her out of missions as often as possible. This made many Xmen kids think her weaker than the others, but Xavier had made sure he told Keita how important it is that she stay out of the fighting mode, especially since she had caught the eye of Magneto.

Magneto had met her shortly before she moved into the mansion. Magneto had not forgotten and had sometimes had some of his Brotherhood tail her when she did decide to leave the mansion. He was most curious about her, recognizing she could be the next Phoenix. More importantly, he noticed that the mutation was not nearly as severe as Jean's, therefore, more controllable, and more likely not to kill him. The latter was a very nice asset he didn't have before.

Keita had decided to surprise her brother and sister and go to them a week earlier than she had planned. For some reason, she needed a bodyguard, so Logan had been appointed. However, he had agreed to most of her plans, but made her take a few strange routes to get back to her house. After a few stops at some small pubs, they had made it to her house.

Kail and Kamille were so happy to see Keita, that they actually wrote their parents a note, and they went to their favorite restaurant without their consent. Kamille had taken a fancy to Logan, while Kail was petrified of them. After dinner and a night at the local bowling alley, Keita said goodbye to her sister and brother. Secretly, she had written a letter to her parents. So, she went up to the door with her siblings. When her Mom opened the door, there was initial shock, at her appearance accompanied with a yelp that signaled her father to come find out what the problem was. Keita took a deep breath,

"Mom and Dad, I know you don't agree with the choices I've made, but you were right; I should have gotten a job or went to college. However, for me personally, I am taking courses at the Xavier Institute. I give lessons to the kids there in return for everything I need. I get much more than I ever though I would need or receive," they continued to stare at her, "I just wanted to let you know, that this is probably the last time I'll ever see any of you again. I've written you a letter, and, I only want you to open it when you're ready to find out the truth of my mutation. It may really hurt to know, so I only suggest you open it when the time is right. Don't ever tell Kail or Kamilla or anyone else. I love you too much to not let you know. Goodbye Mom and Dad, I love you."

Keita left her parents really confused and utterly silent. Logan just stared a little confused about what all the emotion was about. Keita left in a hurry not to see how her parents reacted to what they had seen and heard. She also talked Logan into going to one of her favorite places in the world, Chicago. Logan didn't like the idea, due to the fact Charles had said to bring her back as soon as possible, that he about said no. However, Keita looked so excited to go, and he hadn't seen her with such enthusiasm in such a long time. Since it was only an hour or two of extra riding, he said okay.

The two things Keita wanted to see was the Sear's tower and what she called was the giant metallic kidney bean. Once they got to the Lake Shore, and say and looked at the metallic bean, Logan had to ask,

"Why is this so important to you?" Keita looked at the Chicago skyline in the strange curve of the bean's surface for a moment and said,

"I have a feeling that this may be my last chance to see it again…"

**Unfortunately for you…. This is a cliffhanger that I may or may not update. I'd be much more inclined to do it, if I get any reviews, because I'm not going to write it for meself… I've got it in my head already. I know what happens, and you don't!**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm a Freak

**I'm a Freak?! Tell Me What's New!**

**Author's Note:**** After two years, I've decided to update because I still have the story in my head and I feel I should finish it. Plus, I finally have the whole trilogy on DVD (about time, I know), and so I'm inspired to continue. **

**I am now a graduate of high school, and have taken the first year of college, my writing style has no doubt changed… hopefully for the better. Sorry for the changes in the story, or if it doesn't match up; I will try up my best.**

**Chapter 6**

"Keita you have been saying that it's getting more and more difficult, but you always persevered. You can make it!" Logan was serious,

"No. You don't understand," Keita pointed to her reflection, "It has been slowly changing me. I keep losing more and more of myself to… it…" she paused momentarily, "I feel that something is going to go horribly wrong very soon. Regardless if it's today or tomorrow, at least I was able to say good bye to my family."

"Keita… I don't know what to say… Don't ever lose yourself. There will always be hope if you still have part of yourself."

"I hope so." Keita and Logan left and started travelling back to the mansion making numerous tourist stops that started making Logan suspect that Keita's mutation was able to manipulate his thoughts after he discovered he had bought a pink hooded sweatshirt. As long as she didn't violate his mind and was doing it consciously, they got along really well, and became good friends.

They had traveled to Pennsylvania and were close to home when they stopped by a local amphitheater that was outside with lights and sound hanging overhead by a web of metal that was the current trend in architecture. There was a concert going on that had many people in the stands, and some in the overspill area where there was grass where some chose to relax and nap. The concert was really fun, and Keita was finally successful in getting Logan to loosen up… maybe it was the five glasses of beer she had purchased for him, but she thought it had something to do with her able to show how much fun she was having too.

Keita then shuttered along with Logan when they heard screams close by. Apparently the amphitheater was shaking, with many people who were previously resting on the grass underneath the web of metal running as fast as they could away from it. Keita and Logan ran towards it to find out what exactly was going on.

As they approached, parts of the metal were starting to fall. One piece was about to hit a person that had not made it out of the park just then. Keita used her newly found speed and agility to be able to weave through some of the back seats, jump over and land a flip over a heavy biker who didn't have enough sense to move after drinking so many glasses of alcohol, and then speed to prevent anyone from being hit by a giant cross piece that had fallen from the tremors.

Unfortunately there wasn't enough time to get out of the way, and Keita had been knocked unconscious by a giant piece of metal. Logan had run to her aid, and attempted to lift the piece of metal off of her. It was so heavy that he couldn't lift it by himself. He then tried to see if she was conscious,

"Keita, can you hear me?" She was still out cold, although she was starting to thrash around, while blood started to flow from her mouth. Logan noticed the amphitheater was no longer shaking. All of a sudden Logan was no longer able to move his body voluntarily,

"Wolverine, I think it's time that you leave. This is between me and the girl." Magneto descended from above the former web of metal. He then decided to drag Logan across the grass and pavement to let him spend time regenerating all of his skin.

Magneto had been truly fascinated with the girl known as Keita when he first met her months ago. Of course, he had noticed that she had been slowly changing and her mutation was continually evolving, and she was becoming one of the strongest mutants at the Xavier Mansion. He felt however, that there was something holding the mutation back, and hopefully he could unblock it and reap the benefits of having a mutant that could help him as he slowly regained back all of his power.

"Now, my dear, let's get you out of there. I am sorry that this had to happen," Magneto made the metal move off her frail frame and then bent down to lift her head. Keita stopped thrashing and opened her eyes,

"Who are you?" she was able to slowly stand up,

"Why, don't you remember me? We met a few months ago," she shook her head, "You must have gotten hit in the head. My name is Magneto, and I am here to help you."

"Help? I don't need help." Magneto could tell that this wasn't going as well as he had planned. He felt that she wasn't the same person that he had met earlier. However, that may or may not be in his favor,

"My dear, what is it that you want, more than anything in the world?" there was a long pause as she thought about it,

She simply stated, "Control and blood. Lots of it." It was then Magneto noticed that her eyes were black and silver irises. Perhaps it was a Phoenix complex.

"Control comes with time, but I can help you with blood,"

"You sound just like the professor,"

"Charles? Alive?" Magneto smiled, "Of course, Charles would not let go that fast. I assure you, I am nothing like Charles." Magneto dragged Wolverine back with a little less scrapes this time, but there was still blood.

"Keita don't listen to him!" When Magneto propped him up, Logan realized that Keita was no longer in the vicinity. Pandora looked at Logan with blood still dripping out of her mouth,

"A friend of Keita's is no friend of mine. Your blood smells so… tempting," With that, Keita bit into Wolverine's neck and started to drink his blood. It was a sensation similar to being touched by Rogue, except for the whole blood thing. Like Pandora said, it didn't hurt, but it made him feel very weak. Eventually, Wolverine heard unsuccessful gunshots from policemen, and was launched into a nearby garden by Magneto. The healing factor was the only thing keeping him from death, but he passed out on impact.

**I have to admit, I'm not too happy with this chapter, but it's at least short and you didn't have to suffer. If I make another chapter, I promise that it will be better. I'm not a very action-oriented writer. I have to rethink the ending, because I've sort of forgotten everything up to the end.**


End file.
